


Two brothers

by orphan_account



Series: Alternate timelines lis 2 [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What If Sean actually goes the party and that what happened in Seattle never happened???





	Two brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I wanted to write lis2 AU this may be a little Hard when we dont know their others friend by names but still I wanted to write because why not, when 3-5 episodes us out then I may write which follow the game but now only my imagion is my key :D

Coming soon 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy


End file.
